Snehvit og de syv dvergene
:For eventyret om Snøhvit, se Snøhvit (eventyr) USA | språk = Engelsk | sjanger = Animasjon | regi = William Cottrell Wilfred Jackson Larry Morey Perce Pearce Ben Sharpsteen | produsent = Walt Disney | manus = Dorothy Ann Blank Richard Creedon Merrill De Maris Otto Englander Earl Hurd Dick Rickard Ted Sears Webb Smith Gustaf Tenggren | medvirkende = Adriana Caselotti Lucille La Verne Pinto Colvig Roy Atwell | filmselskap = RKO Pictures | utgivelsesår = 21. desember 1937 | lengde = 83 | budsjett = $1 488 000 | imdb_id = 0029583 }} Snehvit og de syv dvergene er en amerikansk animasjonsfilm fra 1937. Den er basert på brødrene Grimms versjon av det tyske folkeeventyret om Snøhvit, og er kjent for å være verdens første helaftens tegnefilm. Snehvit hadde verdenspremiere den 21. desember 1937, hvor den satte en ny standard for fremtiden, men hadde ikke offisiell premiere i USA før 8. februar 1938. Det ryktes at den argentinske animatøren Quirino Cristiani, lagde tre animerte langfilmer før Snehvit og de syv dvergene, hvorav El Apóstol fra 1917 er den eldste. Samtlige av disse, som alle var cut-out-animasjon (en form for stop motion), regnes imidlertid som tapt for alltid, og det foreligger ingen dokumentasjon på at deres lengde virkelig kvalifiserer til å betegnes som langfilmer. Imidlertid finnes det noen få eldre helaftens animasjonsfilmer som fremdeles eksisterer, som Die Abenteuer des Prinzen Achmed fra 1926, skjønt også her er det snakk stop motion, ikke tegnefilmer. Som en del av promoteringen av begivenheten ble det den 19. mai 1937 vist en film på rundt 40 minutter kalt Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons, bestående av fem kortfilmer som alle hadde vunnet Oscar. Disse fem tegnefilmene var: * Flowers and Trees (1932) * Three Little Pigs (1933) * The Tortoise and the Hare (1934) * Three Orphan Kittens (1935) * The Country Cousin (1936) Snehvit og de syv dvergene ble nominert til Oscar for beste originalmusikk og Walt Disney ble tildelt en æresoscar, samt syv ministatuetter for «sin innovasjon innen det store nye underholdningfeltet». Filmen har også fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame, ved 6912 Hollywood Boulevard. Handling Snehvit er en ung vakker pike med «hud hvit som sne, lepper røde som blod og hår sort som ebenholt». Hennes stemor er rikets dronning som selv vil være den vakreste i landet. Hver dag spør hun sitt magiske speil: «Speil, speil på veggen der – hvem er vakrest i landet her?», og så lenge speilet gir svaret «Du, min dronning, er vakrest i landet her» er hun fornøyd. Men en dag svarer speilet at det er Snehvit som er vakrest i landet, noe som gjør dronningen rasende. Hun beordrer en jeger å ta med Snehvit ut i skogen for å ta livet av henne. Som bevis vil hun ha tilbake Snehvits hjerte i et skrin. Jegeren tar med Snehvit ut i skogen, men når han skal drepe henne klarer han ikke å gjøre det og ber i stedet Snehvit løpe inn i skogen. Snehvit gjør dette og møter en gruppe dyr som viser henne til en liten stue der hun kan bo. Det viser seg senere at stuen tilhører syv dverger og de vil til å begynne med ikke ha henne der. Når hun forteller hva som kommer til å skje med henne om de kaster henne ut viser de sin barmhjertighet og lar henne få bli. Hun betaler tilbake ved å rydde, lage mat og fortelle historier om prinsen hun elsker. Dronningen spør igjen speilet på veggen om hvem som er vakrest i landet, hvorpå speilet svarer at Snehvit er vakrest. Dronningen påpeker at Snehvit er død og at hun har fått Snehvits hjerte som bevis. Speilet forteller da dronningen at hun har fått hjertet til et dyr og at Snehvit fortsatt lever i de syv dvergenes hus. Dronningen bestemmer seg for å ta saken i egne hender og forvandler seg til en gammel tiggerkvinne. Hun forgifter et eple og gir seg av sted til de syv dvergenes hus. Medvirkende Stemmeskuespillere Foruten medvirker også Anders Hatlo, Knut Risan som Lystig , Nils Vogt, Tor Stokke som Brille og Jegeren, Sverre Holm , Rolf Sand Sjefssanimatører * Norman Ferguson * Hamilton Luske * Gustaf Tenggren * Fred Moore * Vladimir Tytla Animatører * James Algar * Arthur Babbit * Paul Busch * Jack Campbell * Les Clark |width="20%" valign="top"| * James Culhane * Ugo D'Orsi * Al Eugster * Hugh Fraser * Bernard Garbutt * Campbell Grant * Milt Kahl * Ward Kimball * Eric Larson * Dick Lundy * Robert Martsch * John McManus |width="20%" valign="top"| * Joshua Meador * Myron Natwick * Amby Paliwoda * Stan Quackenbush * Wolfgang Reitherman * Bill Roberts * George Rowley * Louie Schmitt * Paul J. Smith * Fred Spencer * Robert Stokes * Sandy Strother |width="20%" valign="top"| * David Swift * Frank Thomas * Riley Thomson * Cornett Wood * Marvin Woodward * Cy Young Assisterende animatører * Marc Davis * Ollie Johnston * John Lounsbery * Lester Novros |} Ikke alle animatørene ble, i likhet med originalstemmene, kreditert i åpningssekvensen. Eksempelvis er ingen av de assisterende animatørene medregnet. Andre medvirkende (i utvalg) *Scenografi : Ken Anderson, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Harold Miles, Kendall O'Connor, Charles Philippi, Hazel Sewell, Terrell Stapp, McLaren Stewart, Gustaf Tenggren, John Hubley *Regiassistenter : Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe, Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Musikalsk arrangør : Freeman High *Bevegelsesmodell for Snehvit: Marge Champion *Bevegelsesmodell for Prinsen: Louis Hightower «Disneys dårskap» Walt Disney hadde på slutten av 20- og 30-tallet lykkes i å etablere seg som en av Hollywoods store filmskapere. Hans Mikke Mus-kortfilmer og Silly Symphonies-filmer hadde hatt stor suksess. Han hadde til og med begynt å eksperimentere med tegnet fargefilm, noe som skulle vise seg å være en både kreativ og lukrativ idé, da en av hans første tegnede kortfilmer i farger, De tre små grisene, spilte inn mer enn 250 000 dollar på to år. Takket være dette kunne Walt ta ut en bankkreditt på én million dollar, som han skulle finansiere sitt nye prosjekt: en helaftens tegnefilm basert på brødrene Grimms versjon av Snøhvit.Eliot, Marc: Sagan om Walt Disney - En biografi (2001) ISBN 91-7007-014-8 Walt hadde helt siden 15-årsalderen villet lage en film av eventyret Snøhvit. Han hadde da sett en stumfilmversjon med Marguerite Clark i hovedrollen som hadde gjort et stort inntrykk på ham. Filmen ble prosjektert på en skjerm med fire sider og han satt slik at han kunne se to skjermer samtidig.[http://disney.go.com/vault/archives/movies/snow/snow.html Disney Archives - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] Tanken på å lage en helaftens film var ikke bare hentet ut fra et kunstnerperspektiv, den store depresjonen hadde påvirket lysten til å gå på kino. Dette resulterte i at mange kinoeiere var tvunget til å gi bort gratisbilletter eller vise doble langfilmer. Dette påvirket igjen budsjettet til kortfilmer negativt. Det gikk rykter om at The Walt Disney Company holdt på å gå konkurs, da det var allment kjent at filmstudioets økonomi gikk opp og ned. Da Walt kalte hele personalstaben til et møte, var mange overbevist om at studioet skulle legges ned. Men møtet viste seg å væra Walts tilkjennegivelse av at produksjonen av Snehvit skulle starte. Deretter fremførte Disney selv hele historien, inkludert alle roller og scener og ved slutten spredte applausen seg mellom de ansatte. Dagen etter ga filmstudioet ut en pressemelding om at Disney skulle produsere en helaftens tegnefilm av eventyret Snøhvit. Mange aviser mente at Disneys nye prosjekt var en fornyelse innen filmbransjen, mens filmstudioene i Hollywood ikke var like entusiastiske. De var overbevist om at prosjektet skulle innebære kroken på døra for Walts karriere og døpte derfor prosjektet til «Disneys dårskap».[http://www.disneyfilmsidan.se/film.asp?id=1 Disneyfilmsidan.se - Snövit och de sju dvärgarna] Walt lot seg ikke skremme av dette, men fokuserte i stedet fullt og helt på sitt nye prosjekt og ansatte til og med flere tegnere. Alle de nyansatte ble intervjuet personlig av Walt, hvor noen av disse var Marc Davis, Ward Kimball, Frank Thomas og Ollie Johnston som senere skulle inngå i gruppen Walt kalte for «de ni gamle menn», ettersom de var de mest lojale og bar ansvaret for mange scener i Disney-studioets filmer. Inntil Snehvit-prosjektet startet hadde Walt hatt seks heltidsansatte tegnere, men med dette prosjektet ble arbeidsstokken økt til 50 animatører, 50 assisterende animatører, ett orkester med 24 medlemmer samt manusforfattere, fargeleggere, kameramenn, teknikere, sekretærer og løpegutter. Produksjon Fremdriftsplanen og manuset til Snehvit var klart i 1935 og animatørene så frem til å lage en helaftens tegnefilm. Walts bror Roy mente derimot at det skulle ta for lang tid å lage filmen og at summen de var tvungne til å investere i prosjektet var altfor høy. De var nå nødt for å utbetale flere lønninger etter å ha ansatt flere nye tegnere og Walt hadde dessuten innført et bonussystem der bonusen ble bestemt ut ifra hvor mye tid tegneren hadde tilbrakt i studio hver uke. Bonussystemet var ment for å se til at de beste tegnerne ikke skulle hoppe av prosjektet innen filmen var ferdig. Roy bekymret seg over at deres utgifter skulle bli ekstremt store, men Walt mente at de kunne skjære ned på produksjonen av kortfilmer for å få råd. Dette gjorde Roy enda mer urolig ettersom kortfilmene var filmselskapets største inntektskilde. Mot slutten ble Walt nødt for å pantsette huset sitt for å få tilstrekkelig med kapital til produksjonen som pågikk i tre år og landet på 1,5 millioner dollar, en gigantisk sum for en film på 1930-tallet. Walt lot animatørene sine studere mennesker og modeller, for å at de skulle lære seg hvordan menneskers bevegelser ser ut, slik at filmen skulle bli så realistisk som mulig. De fikk også lære seg hvordan kroppsspråk og bevegelser kan uttrykke en personlighet (dette ble brukt til dvergene, da de har omtrent samme kroppsbygning, men helt forskjellige særegenheter). Tegnerne fikk dessuten lære seg å tegne regn, lyn og torden, vann og vannspeilinger. Det vanskeligste skulle vise seg å være å bestemme Snehvits utseende. Mange av animatørene hadde egne tanker og ideer om hvordan hun så ut. Til og med prinsens utseende var vanskelig å komme frem til. Da filmteamet kjente at han ikke passet så bra sammen med resten av figurene, ble hans del i filmen nedkortet. Han hadde til å begynne med en mye større rolle enn den vi ser i dag (deler av handlingen som opprinnelig ble tiltenkt prinsen i Snehvit ble i stedet brukt i filmen Tornerose over tjue år senere). «Minsten» skulle fra begynnelsen ha snakket akkurat som alle de andre dvergene, men da ingen passende stemme kunne finnes, fikk han bli stum.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0029583/trivia Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] hos IMDb Arbeidet med filmen I løpet av de tre årene som filmen var i produksjon ble det laget over to millioner tegninger, men kun 250 000 brukes i filmen. 750 personer jobbet med den og 80 musikere hjalp til med å bidra til musikken. Fargeleggingen var veldig nøyaktig, alle farger skulle være akkurat rette nyanse. Det kunne derfor ta flere måneder å få frem eksakt den fargen man ville bruke, og den ferdige filmen hadde mer en 1500 fargenyanser. For at Snehvits kinn skulle bli røde og perfekte ble det brukt rouge. Mottakelse Snehvit ble ferdig i desember i 1937, og en forhåndsvisning ble avholdt på kinoen Pomona i nærheten av Disneys studio. Visningen viste seg dog å bli et uromoment for de som arbeidet med filmen, ettersom publikum brøt ut i latter og applaus og det så ut som om de virkelig likte det de fikk se. Men likevel forlot en tredjedel av publikum kinosalen før filmen var slutt. De som gikk viste seg senere å være collegestudenter som var tvunget til å være tilbake på sine studenthjem innen en viss tid. Snehvit hadde verdenspremiere på Carthay Circle Theater for en innbudt Hollywood-elite 21. desember 1937. Walt Disney hadde valgt Carthay Circle av sentimentale årsaker; det var den kinoen som hadde vist premiere på alle hans filmer siden Mikke Mus' første opptreden. Mange av dem som kom til premieren var skeptiske til Disneys film, men da den siste scenen var slutt ble Disney og filmen hyllet med en stående applaus. Kort tid senere dukket Walt og dvergene opp på fremsiden av Time Magazine. Filmen hadde premiere for allmennheten 4. februar 1938 og innbrakte over 8,5 millioner dollar over hele verden, og det bare under den første premieren (filmen har hatt nypremiere atskillig ganger senere). Snehvit ble den filmen som har innbrakt mest penger noensinne globalt på ett år, innen Tatt av vinden fra 1939 slo denne rekorden. Om inntektene fra Snehvit i dag skulle justeres etter inflasjon, er filmen den tiende mest innbringende filmen noensinne. Priser Under Oscar-utdelingen i 1938 ble Leigh Harline nominert for «beste originalmusikk», men måtte se seg slått av Charles Previn som vant prisen for filmmusiken til 100 mann og 1 pike. Trass i at musikken til Snehvit ble skrevet av Harline, Frank Churchill og Paul J. Smith, ble bare Harline nominert da han sto som ansvarlig for musikkavdelingen. Mellom 1935 og 1938 anså Oscar-akademiet at filmmusikk var hele musikkavdelingens prestasjon og derfor ble ikke enkeltpersoner nominert.Oscar-utdelingen i 1938 hos IMDb I 1938 ble Walt Disney tildelt «Grand Biennale Art»-trofeet under Filmfestivalen i Venezia og samme året mottok han en spesialpris fra New Yorks filmkritikere. På Oscar-utdelingen i 1939 presenterte Shirley Temple en hedersoscar til Disney, som besto av en fullstørrelses Oscar-statuett og syv mindre statuer. Motivasjonen for at Disney fikk prisen var at «Snehvit hadde vært en viktig filminnovasjon som sjarmerte millioner og at Disney gjennom den hadde vært pionér i et nytt stort underholdningsområde.»[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0029583/awards Priser tildelt Snehvit] hos IMDb I 1984 ble filmen tildelt Jackie Coogan-prisen og tre år senere, under filmens 50-årsjubileum, fikk Walt Disney posthumt en spesialpris fra «Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Awards». I 1989 ble filmen utvalgt som en av de første inn i USAs National Film Registry (Det nasjonale filmregisteret) slik at filmen kunne bevares for kommende generasjoner. Snehvit og de syv dvergene har også en egen stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame ved 6912 Hollywood Boulevard. I de senere år har filmen blitt nominert til og tildelt priser for DVD-utgaven som ble lansert i 2001. Referanser Eksterne lenker * ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Kategori:Disney-filmer Kategori:Animasjonsfilmer fra USA Kategori:Eventyrfilmer fra USA Kategori:Filmer fra 1937 Snehvit Kategori:Engelskspråklige filmer